wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
The Empire of Pain
The Empire of Pain was a professional wrestling stable in the WWE. The group originally formed in 1999 with James Harrison, Edge and Christian acting as a group of street thugs attacking other wrestlers with Viscera acting as their bodyguard. Over the next 18 years there were five different incarnations of the group which included a one-off appearance in 2012 at Raw 1000. History '1999–2002: Formation and domination' '2003–2004: Continued success and eventual dissolution' '2006–2008: Revival and new era of domination' '2009–2011: Infighting and second dissolution' '2012: ''Raw 1000 ''return' '2015–2016: Second revival' '2016: Hiatus and Bullet Club infiltration' '2016–2017: Feud with Bullet Club and The Shield' Members 'Sub-groups' Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:auto barincrement:25 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:50 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:19/07/1999 till:31/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:leader value:red legend:Leader id:member value:green legend:Member id:valet value:blue legend:Valet id:bars value:gray(0.93) legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2000 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2000 BarData = bar:Harrison text:"James Harrison" bar:Edge text:"Edge" bar:Viscera text:"Viscera" bar:Christian text:"Christian" bar:Undertaker text:"The Undertaker" bar:Farooq text:"Farooq" bar:Bradshaw text:"Bradshaw" bar:Victoria text:"Victoria" bar:Lesnar text:"Brock Lesnar bar:Michaels text:"Shawn Michaels" bar:Nash text:"Kevin Nash" bar:Mysterio text:"Rey Mysterio" bar:Lashley text:"Bobby Lashley" bar:Kane text:"Kane" bar:Carlito text:"Carlito" bar:Primo text:"Primo" bar:Punk text:"CM Punk" bar:Miz text:"The Miz" bar:Kelly text:"Kelly Kelly" bar:Natalya text:"Natalya" bar:Ambrose text:"Dean Ambrose" bar:Orton text:"Randy Orton" bar:Reigns text:"Roman Reigns" bar:Cesaro text:"Cesaro" bar:Jey text:"Jey Uso" bar:Jimmy text:"Jimmy Uso" bar:Ana text:"Ana Sanchez" bar:Matthew text:"Matthew Harrison" bar:Gable text:"Chad Gable" bar:Jordan text:"Jason Jordan" bar:Neville text:"Neville" bar:Zayn text:"Sami Zayn" bar:Strowman text:"Braun Strowman" bar:Balor text:"Finn Balor" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Harrison from:19/07/1999 till:16/05/2004 color:Leader bar:Harrison from:21/05/2006 till:02/10/2011 color:Leader bar:Harrison from:23/07/2012 till:23/07/2012 color:Leader bar:Harrison from:27/07/2015 till:15/02/2016 color:Leader bar:Harrison from:26/09/2016 till:07/08/2017 color:Leader bar:Christian from:19/07/1999 till:16/05/2004 color:Member bar:Christian from:23/07/2012 till:23/07/2012 color:Member bar:Viscera from:19/07/1999 till:31/08/2000 color:Member bar:Viscera from:23/07/2012 till:23/07/2012 color:Member bar:Edge from:19/07/1999 till:16/05/2004 color:Member bar:Edge from:01/01/2007 till:11/04/2011 color:Member bar:Edge from:23/07/2012 till:23/07/2012 color:Member bar:Undertaker from:19/05/2002 till:16/05/2004 color:Member bar:Farooq from:17/02/2002 till:20/10/2002 color:Member bar:Bradshaw from:17/02/2002 till:20/10/2002 color:Member bar:Victoria from:15/12/2002 till:16/05/2004 color:Valet bar:Lesnar from:30/03/2003 till:16/05/2004 color:Member bar:Michaels from:23/02/2003 till:24/06/2003 color:Member bar:Michaels from:01/06/2008 till:25/01/2009 color:Member bar:Nash from:07/06/2003 till:24/08/2003 color:Member bar:Mysterio from:21/05/2006 till:02/10/2011 color:Member bar:Lashley from:21/05/2006 till:03/12/2006 color:Member bar:Kane from:28/10/2007 till:17/02/2008 color:Member bar:Natalya from:25/11/2008 till:02/10/2011 color:Valet bar:Natalya from:27/07/2015 till:25/10/2015 color:Valet bar:Carlito from:05/04/2009 till:26/04/2009 color:Member bar:Primo from:05/04/2009 till:26/04/2009 color:Member bar:Punk from:20/02/2011 till:02/10/2011 color:Member bar:Miz from:03/04/2011 till:04/04/2011 color:Member bar:Kelly from:14/08/2011 till:02/10/2011 color:Valet bar:Ambrose from:27/07/2015 till:15/02/2016 color:Member bar:Orton from:27/07/2015 till:02/11/2015 color:Member bar:Reigns from:27/07/2015 till:09/12/2015 color:Member bar:Reigns from:10/12/2015 till:15/02/2016 color:Leader bar:Cesaro from:17/08/2015 till:12/12/2015 color:Member bar:Jey from:12/11/2015 till:15/02/2016 color:Member bar:Jimmy from:12/11/2015 till:15/02/2016 color:Member bar:Ana from:23/11/2015 till:15/02/2016 color:Member bar:Ana from:26/09/2016 till:07/08/2017 color:Member bar:Matthew from:26/09/2016 till:07/08/2017 color:Member bar:Gable from:26/09/2016 till:07/08/2017 color:Member bar:Jordan from:26/09/2016 till:07/08/2017 color:Member bar:Neville from:26/09/2016 till:07/08/2017 color:Member bar:Zayn from:05/12/2016 till:07/08/2017 color:Member bar:Strowman from:19/12/2016 till:07/08/2017 color:Member bar:Balor from:03/04/2017 till:07/08/2017 color:Member In Wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **''End Game'' (Iron Fury ''(Matthew) followed by a ''Phoenix Splash ''(James)) **''British Thunder ''(''Phoenix Splash ''(James) followed by a ''Red Arrow ''(Neville)) **''Grand Amplitude (Belly-to-back pop-up (Jordan) into a bridging high-angle belly-to-back suplex (Gable) combination) **''Shining Game (Spinning gut kick (James) followed by a forward somersault cutter (Sanchez)) *'Finishing moves''' **'Ana Sanchez' ***''The Final Blow'' (Elevated DDT) ***''X-Crush'' (Sit-out piledriver) **'Braun Strowman' ***'Running powerslam ***Lifting arm triangle choke **'Chad Gable' ***'Ankle lock ***O'Connor roll transitioned into a bridging german suplex **'Finn Bálor' ***'1916 (Single underhook brainbuster) ***''Coup de Grâce'' (Diving double foot stomp) **'James Harrison' ***Venom Strike'' (Fireman's carry cutter) ***''The Purifier'' (Belly-to-back piledriver) **'''Jason Jordan ***'Hoosier Daddy (Double underhook DDT) ***''Jordan Slam'' (Olympic slam) **'Matthew Harrison' ***Iron Fury'' (Running powerslam) ***Moonsault **'''Neville ***'Red Arrow (Corkscrew shooting star press) ***''Rings of Saturn'' (Crossface/scissored armbar combination) – 2017–present **'Sami Zayn' ***Helluva Kick (Running big boot to a cornered opponent) ***Reverse STO followed by a koji clutch *'Nicknames **'The Empire' **The (Backstreet) Gang *'Entrance Themes' **"Master of Puppets" by Metallica (February 14, 1999–March 26, 2001) **"The Game" by Disturbed (April 1, 2001–May 16, 2004, May 21, 2006–October 2, 2011, July 23, 2012, July 27, 2015–February 15, 2016) **'"Twisted Transistor"' by Korn (September 26, 2016–present) Championships and Accomplishments *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked Natalya No. 1 of the top 50 female wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2015. **Ranked Ana Sanchez No. 1 of the top 50 female wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2016. **Ranked James Harrison No. 1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000, 2005, 2008–2010. **Ranked Matthew Harrison No. 1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2007. *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **'NEVER Openweight Championship (1 time; current) – James Harrison (1; current) *'WWE **WWE (World Heavyweight) Championship (19 times) – The Rock (5), James Harrison (4), Stone Cold Steve Austin (4), Brock Lesnar (2), Randy Orton (1), Rey Mysterio (1), Roman Reigns (1) The Undertaker (1) **World Heavyweight Championship (8 times; current) – James Harrison (5), Rey Mysterio (2), Sami Zayn (1; current) **WWE United States Championship (3 times) – James Harrison (3) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (7 times) – James Harrison (3), Rey Mysterio (2), Dean Ambrose (1), Neville (1) **WWE European Championship (5 times) – James Harrison (4), Cesaro (1) **WWE Hardcore Championship (104 times) – Neville (31), James Harrison (25), Dean Ambrose (12), Braun Strowman (11), Roman Reigns (11), Sami Zayn (9), Randy Orton (3), Cesaro (1), Viscera (1) **ECW Championship (1 time) – James Harrison (1) **WWE Tag Team Championship (4 times) – James Harrison (2), Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Jimmy Uso, Jey Uso (1*), Chad Gable and Jason Jordan (1; current) **Million Dollar Championship (1 time) – Cesaro (1) **World Tag Team Championship (11 times) – James Harrison (7), The Rock (4) **WWE Divas Championship (2 times) – Natalya (1), Ana Sanchez (1) **WWE Women's Championship (3 times) – Victoria (2), Ana Sanchez (1) **Royal Rumble (5 times) – James Harrison (3), Stone Cold Steve Austin (1), The Rock (1) *This is classed as a combined reign defending through the free bird rule.